littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Show Me Your Heart
is a song sung by COSMO Monoceros in episode four. Lyrics * * * * * * TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Nē, isshu no nazo ni sōgū shiteita Mō ichimai no hāto hiraku Kagayaku kao sora no shita de miru Kokoro wa kodō wo tomeru wanai ( ) ( ) ( ) Toki da! Story wo kiku, , ai wo kaihō suru Hāto wo misete! Hoshīmono nandemo |-|Kanji= ねえ、一種の謎に遭遇していた もう一枚のハート開く 輝く顔空の下で見る 心は鼓動を止めるはない 信じてる? (はい、そうです!) 感情どこですか? (彩りStand Up!) 気にする人? (いつだってFree Run!) 心を通す鍵は下を通る 時だ! Storyを聞く, 人生のパズルが回っている 誰も心を壊す, 愛を解放する ハートを見せて! 欲しいもの何でも |-|English= Hey, I was encounter with a kind of mysteries Just one more piece of heart and we open it I can see your glittering face under the sky The heart will never stop beating Do you believe me? (Yes, I am!) Where is the feeling? (Coloring Stand Up!) Who cares about you? (Always Free Run!) The key through the heart is the passing down It's Time! Hear my Story, the puzzle of life has turning around No one break your heart, we can release the love Show me your heart! Whatever you want Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Nē, isshu no nazo ni sōgū shiteita Mō ichimai no hāto hiraku Kagayaku kao sora no shita de miru Kokoro wa kodō wo tomeru wanai Shinjiteru? (Hai, sō desu!) Kanjō doko desu ka? (Irodori Stand Up!) Ki ni suru hito? (Itsudatte Free Run!) Kokoro wo tōsu kagi wa shita wo tōru Toki da! Story wo kiku, jinsei no pazuru ga mawatteiru Dare mo kokoro wo kowasu, ai wo kaihō suru Hāto wo misete! Hoshīmono nandemo Hora, kaihō suru dekinai fuan o kanjiru Junsui kokoro wo kaiketsu ōsugiru mondai Dare mo kinishinai benchi de nakisakebu Sorekara onaji kimochi kyōyū hito wo mitsuketa Ima tanoshī ka? (Hai, shimashita!) Namida wo fuite! (Netsubō In my life!) Rikaimasu ka? (Akogare Hit & Run!) Yume no jikan ga sugite matteiru toki Mise da! Picture wo miru, hikari no nekkuresu ga hikatte Kanjiru mada? Mō ōkina mondai wo okosu wanai Hāto wo misete! Kanjō wo oboeteiru Ai wo sakebu, ryūsei ga niji wo tōrisugiru Kimi no subete da, eien ni yume ga kanau tsukuri Story wo kiku, jinsei no pazuru ga mawatteiru Dare mo kokoro wo kowasu, ai wo kaihō suru Doko ni kokoro! Riyū wo oshiete Hāto wo misete! Ashita ni mukatte hashiru |-|Kanji= ねえ、一種の謎に遭遇していた もう一枚のハート開く 輝く顔空の下で見る 心は鼓動を止めるはない 信じてる? (はい、そうです!) 感情どこですか? (彩りStand Up!) 気にする人? (いつだってFree Run!) 心を通す鍵は下を通る 時だ! Storyを聞く, 人生のパズルが回っている 誰も心を壊す, 愛を解放する ハートを見せて! 欲しいもの何でも ほら, 解放するできない不安を感じる 純粋心を解決多すぎる問題 誰も気にしないベンチで泣き叫ぶ それから同じ気持ち共有人を見つけた 今楽しいか? (はい、しました!) 涙を拭いて! (熱望In my life!) 理解ますか? (憧れHit & Run!) 夢の時間が過ぎて待っている時 見せだ! Pictureを見る, 光のネックレスが光って 感じるまだ? もう大きな問題を起こすはない ハートを見せて! 感情を覚えている 愛を叫ぶ, 流星が虹を通り過ぎる 君のすべてだ, 永遠に夢が叶う作り Storyを聞く, 人生のパズルが回っている 誰も心を壊す, 愛を解放する どこに心! 理由を教えて ハートを見せて! 明日に向かって走る |-|English= Hey, I was encounter with a kind of mysteries Just one more piece of heart and we open it I can see your glittering face under the sky The heart will never stop beating Do you believe me? (Yes, I am!) Where is the feeling? (Coloring Stand Up!) Who cares about you? (Always Free Run!) The key through the heart is the passing down It's Time! Hear my Story, the puzzle of life has turning around No one break your heart, we can release the love Show me your heart! Whatever you want Look, I feel so anxious that cannot free it Too many problem to solve the pure heart I cry all along on the bench nobody cares Then I found someone who share same feel Are you happy now? (Yes, I did!) Just wipe your tears! (Aspired In my life!) Will you understand? (Yearning Hit & Run!) When the time for dream has passed and waiting It's Show! See my Picture, the necklace of light has shined Can you still feel it? No need to get a big trouble anymore Show me your heart! Remember the feeling Shout for love, the meteor passing down the rainbow It's all yours, forever we make a dream comes true Hear my Story, the puzzle of life has turning around No one can break your heart, we can release the love Wherever your heart! Just give me a reason Show me your heart! Running toward tomorrow Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Insert Songs Category:Music